


Sweeter than candy

by giraffewrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, For once there's no angst wow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Looking from his left to his right, Tony lets out a small huff. Bucky, on his left, is asleep. He’s turned on his side, his head resting against Tony’s shoulder, mouth hanging open. Steve’s on Tony’s right, laid on his back, his arm above his head, snoring, but most importantly, asleep. Finally, Tony thinks.In which Tony would like just one chocolate bar to himself, Steve's a tease, and Bucky would appreciate it if he could get some sleep.





	Sweeter than candy

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write Bucky/Steve/ Tony for so long, as well as something that's pure fluff, and finally, here it is. I hope you enjoy!

Tony hadn’t thought twice before inviting his teammates to live in the tower with him. It just made sense. Should they be needed, they’re all in the same place (unless they’ve headed out for the day). Whilst Tony’s known for his intelligence, there are some things that he didn’t think through before inviting the others to live with him.

Firstly, there was how loud it could get. Admittedly, Tony’s never been a fan of silence. However, is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet every now and again? He’s never mentioned it to his teammates, though. The noise is only an issue when they’re all in the same room, and if Tony needs to leave due to a headache or simply wanting some quiet time, he can just go to his penthouse.

Secondly, there’s the mess. None of them are super messy, per se, and in all honesty it’s not even _that_ big of an issue. Sometimes it’s Clint leaving chocolate bar wrappers on the table, other time it’s Steve’s dirty dishes left to the side (‘just use the dish washer’ ‘i don’t know how’). But again, Tony’s never mentioned it to his teammates. He’ll simply put the wrappers in the bin or load the dishwasher. It’s not an issue worth splitting hairs over.

Another thing, that whilst seems petty, but really presses Tony’s buttons, is how he can never seem to eat what he was planning to. Okay, that might be a slight over exaggeration. You see, Tony’s got an incredibly sweet tooth. Whilst his coffee preference is black – no sugar or milk – he’d be in the wrong if he tried to deny that he doesn’t love sweet foods. The problem he has, though, is that Steve or Bucky are _always_ eating the chocolate (Tony’s favourite candy) he buys in. On one hand, he understands. Their metabolisms work at a much faster rate than anyone else’s, they _need_ more food than the rest of them. It doesn’t stop Tony from being annoyed, though. Just for once he’d like to find a chocolate bar wrapper that wasn’t open and, you know, actually had chocolate in it.

Looking from his left to his right, Tony lets out a small huff. Bucky, on his left, is asleep. He’s turned on his side, his head resting against Tony’s shoulder, mouth hanging open. Steve’s on Tony’s right, laid on his back, his arm above his head, snoring, but most importantly, asleep. _Finally_ , Tony thinks.

He moves his hand under the covers, slipping it into the pocket of his pyjama pants. There, he finds what he hid earlier – a full sized, unopened, KitKat. It was the last one in the kitchen cupboard, and whilst he hadn’t wanted it at the time, he’d decided that eventually want it. He was right. And what better time to eat it than when comfortable in bed, with both his candy-stealing boyfriends asleep.

Tony looks between his boyfriends again, making sure they’re asleep. Once he’s sure they are, he rests his hands on his hands on his pelvis, then gets to work with unwrapping the chocolate bar. He’s got half of the wrapper off when Steve shifts onto his side next to him. Tony freezes like a deer in headlights.

“Hey,” comes Steve’s raspy, sleepy voice in his ear. Steve opens his eyes properly, “Why’re you still awake? Aren’t you tired?”

How the _hell_ is Tony meant to explain this to Steve? “I, uh, well.”

Steve casts his eyes down the bed, and when he sees Tony’s hands under the sheets, he gets the completely wrong idea. “Oh,” he says, lips forming into a smirk. “I see.”

Before Tony can tell him otherwise, Steve’s moved closer. He presses his lips to Tony’s neck, slipping his hand under the covers. His hand slides over Tony’s, only then it’s rubbing against something else, and it definitely isn’t skin. He moves his face away from Tony’s neck, makes a face at him, and then throws the covers back. When he sees the half opened KitKat, his confusion only increases. “Tony, what the hell?”

“Why aren’t the covers on us?” Mutters Bucky, his eyes half open. He looks down at the KitKat and frowns, looking at Tony. “Am I missing something?”

Tony huffs. “I was trying to eat this because you two are always eating the candy before I can get to it.”

“What? Like this?” Steve steals the KitKat from Tony’s hands, then takes a bite out of it.

Tony narrows his eyes. “I hate you,” he says. “You didn’t even eat it properly, you have to break off each bar and eat it individually.”

Bucky sits up, leans over Tony, then takes the KitKat off Steve. He breaks off one of the half eaten bars and puts it in his mouth. “What, like this?” He asks Tony, grinning at the annoyance on his face.

“You’re both officially on my hate list.”

Bucky finishes the mouthful before laughing. “Maybe I’d be scared if you weren’t so cute.” He leans down to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek, putting the almost finished KitKat on his chest. He lays on his side once again, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist. He nuzzles his face into his arm.

“You don’t have it in you to hate us,” Steve grins, kissing the tip of Tony’s nose. He pulls the sheets back over the three of them, scooting closer to Tony. His arm lays under Bucky’s, wrapping around Tony also.

Tony rolls his eyes, using his free arm to pick up his KitKat. “Yeah yeah,” he sighs, before finally getting to ear a bar of the chocolate.

“Love you,” Steve and Bucky chime at the same time.

Tony lets the smile sit on his face. “Love you too,” he replies, before finishing off the KitKat.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet I saw.


End file.
